


It Started with a Jock

by kiddiluna, Tsubogard63



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton era sólo un adolescente promedio, de no ser por el hecho de que luchaba con fantasmas en su tiempo libre, pero aparte de eso él era completamente normal. Bueno, al menos hasta que se enamoró de su bravucón número 1, Dash Baxter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Jock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Started with a Jock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393633) by [kiddiluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna). 



Danny Fenton era un larguirucho, nerd, que había sido molestado por el jugador estrella de fútbol americano Dash Baxter desde su año de novato. Danny no entendía cómo pudo haberse enamorado tanto de él. Subía por las escaleras para entrar a la secundaria de Amity, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y titubeó un poco en cuanto se topó con el mencionado bravucón.  
"¡Fuera de mi camino, Fenton!" Dash gruñó,mientras lo quitaba de su camino. Danny levantó una ceja mientras veía como se retiraba el otro antes de ir con sus dos mejores amigos.  
"¿Qué pasa con Dash? Estaba siendo más idiota que de costumbre". Decía Danny mientras abría su casillero para dejar algunos artículos de este y sacar otros cuantos.  
"Es cierto, estabas peleando con Skulker cuando nos dieron la tarea." Le dijo Sam mientras volteaba a verlo.  
"¿Qué tarea?" Danny preguntó mientras sacaba su libro de historia del casillero.  
"La que nos obliga a hacer una biografía, sobre un compañero que el Sr. Lancer nos asignó." Decía Tucker mientras miraba hacia su mejor amigo.  
"Entonces, ¿quién es mi compañero?" Danny preguntó mientras miraba de Tucker a Sam.  
Sam sonrió antes de señalar hacia la puerta en la que Danny había chocado con Dash.  
"Tienes que estar bromeando." Danny se quejó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.  
Sam y Tucker pusieron una mano comprensiva en su hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la próxima clase.  
Danny suspiró mientras se dirigía a su clase de astronomía cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetó de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia el baño de chicos.  
"Hey." Danny gruñó cuando se volvió para mirar a esa persona que, estaba sorprendido, se tratara de Dash. "Dash?"  
"¿Quién creías que era, Fenton?" Pregunta Dash mientras miraba al otro chico.  
"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Dash?" el mitad fantasma preguntó con un suspiro desanimado mientras miraba hacia el bravucón.  
“Ve a mi casa hoy para terminar este estúpido proyecto” Le dijo Dash antes de empujar al mitad fantasma y dejar el baño.  
“De acuerdo” Dijo Danny mientras lo veía salir del baño,antes de dirigirse a su siguiente clase.  
Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Danny decidió tomar una desviación hacia el gimnasio antes de encontrarse con Tucker y Sam.  
Danny atravesó por el gimnasio asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor antes de ir al casillero 656 que le pertenecía a Dash Baxter.  
Volviendo su mano invisible, Danny atravesó la puerta y sacó la chaqueta de Dash.  
Echando un vistazo alrededor, Danny apoyó la chaqueta contra su pecho y se alejó hacia los baños más cercanos y se metió allí.  
Con cuidado, puso la chaqueta en el gancho, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y los dejo deslizarse hasta el suelo, antes de volver a tomar la chaqueta con una mano, mientras ponía la otra suavemente, alrededor de su miembro semi erecto.  
Danny empezó a masajearse lentamente pero de manera fuerte, logrando que su miembro se endureciera completamente. Con ese mismo ritmo de antes, movía su mano arriba y abajo, pero entre cada movimiento frotaba un poco su pulgar en su glande, antes de volver a masajear toda su erección.  
Su respiración se volvió agitada, Danny sintió una presión cálida en el fondo de su estómago, señal de que estaba a punto de venirse.Moviendo su mano a un ritmo más rápido, pronto arqueó la espalda contra la parte trasera del asiento del inodoro, mientras eyaculaba sobre su estómago.Sentado allí, jadeando, mientras disfrutaba de ese placer.  
Inhalando ese profundo aroma que era único de Dash, Danny se calmó antes de poner la chaqueta de regreso en el gancho, mientras tomaba papel higiénico, y empezó a limpiar el semen regado en su estómago; luego recogió su mochila y saco una toalla y una botella con agua, mojando un poco la toalla, Danny limpió con ella los restos de la sustancia pegajosa que quedaron en su torso antes de arreglarse y salir de aquella habitación.  
Echó un vistazo a su derecha para saber qué hora era, se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba 5 minutos del almuerzo, así que corrió a dejar la chaqueta de Dash en su casillero, antes de salir corriendo de los vestidores, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo veía a lo lejos.  
No fue sino hasta más tarde ese día, que Danny fue a la casa de su amor imposible para terminar el proyecto. Danny suspiró mientras veía aquella casa de ladrillos rojos, subió las escaleras que dirigían justo frente a la puerta, y levantó su mano para llamar a la puerta. Un momento después, una mujer con largo cabello rubio, que parecía llegar hasta la mitad de su espalda y con resplandecientes ojos azules, le dirigió una amable sonrisa y dijo “Tú debes ser Danny, Dash está en su habitación, así que entra”.  
"Gracias, señora Baxter." Danny dice mientras entra en la casa, para esperar en lo que parece ser el vestíbulo.  
“Pasa, y ponte cómodo. Iré a buscar a Dash”- La señora Baxter le indica que tome asiento en uno de los sillones antes subir las escaleras para buscar a su hijo.  
Danny se sentó en el sofá de cuero oscuro, mientras observaba la habitación para ver todas las fotos de la pequeña familia de tres, y por el aspecto de las fotos, parecía que Dash tenía esa apariencia debido a su padre. Vio varios premios que fueron entregados a Dash, encima de la chimenea. No mucho después escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras, volteó a un lado para ver quién era, y Danny casi gime cuando vio a Dash usando una playera ajustada de “cuello V” que lucía sus espectaculares clavículas.  
“Vamos Fenton, terminaremos el proyecto en mi habitación”.Dijo Dash mientras le indicaba al otro chico que lo siguiera.  
“Les llevaré algunos refrigerios en un momento, ¿de acuerdo,Dash?”, La señora Baxter le informó a su hijo, y él asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras Danny pasó junto a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de seguir a su hijo a la habitación.  
Dash dejó que Danny entrara primero.  
“Bien, trabajemos en la mesa para café”. Dijo Dash antes de tomar su laptop de la cama y sentarse cerca de la pequeña mesa negra, antes de que Danny pasara frente a él para sentarse en el otro lado y sacar una libreta azul de su mochila púrpura.  
“Tomaremos turnos para contarnos uno al otro acerca de nosotros antes de que cada quien elija las partes de las que el otro puede escribir. Luego podemos vernos de nuevo cuando terminemos un primer borrador y revisar la biografía del otro sobre nosotros, hacer correcciones y dar alguna retroalimentación antes de trabajar en un segundo borrador, y hacer lo mismo antes de terminar el trabajo final. Podemos enviarnos el trabajo final por correo electrónico para asegurarnos de que no haya cambios y que estamos listos, con la información correcta para entregar al maestro”. Decía Dash a manera de explicación del proceso de cómo iban a trabajar ese proyecto, mientras tanto,Danny lo miraba sorprendido.  
"¿Por qué me miras así? Fenton" Dash preguntó antes de que Danny tosiera levemente para recuperar algo de su compostura.  
"Bueno, es sólo que, estoy sorprendido que de que se te ocurrió todo esto." Danny contestó sinceramente.  
"No soy un idiota, sólo porque soy un deportista no significa que sea estúpido." Dash explicaba mientras abrió su laptop y lo encendió. “Empiezo yo, si no te importa."  
“No, adelante”, Dijo Danny mientras Dash comenzó a hablarle de su vida, sus padres, la infancia, los amigos, su carrera deportiva, ect. Danny apuntó algunas cosas acerca de cuándo y dónde los padres de Dash se casaron. Cómo fue su primer día de clases, cómo se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Kwan, también el por qué juega futbol.  
"Y eso es todo." Concluyó Dash. Llamaron a la puerta y Dash le indicó a quien fuera que pasara. Era la señora Baxter con galletas y limonada. Ella los puso sobre la mesa de café antes de salir de la habitación.  
Danny tomó algunas galletas, y al probarlas, casi gimió por lo deliciosas que estaba, con lo que consiguió una mirada extraña por parte de Dash,  
Danny se sonrojó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello y le dijo: "Lo siento, sólo que las galletas están buenísimas."  
Dash sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba su vaso y tomaba un sorbo de aquel líquido. Se sentaron en silencio, ya que terminó la merienda.  
"Está bien, entonces es mi turno." Danny le dijo antes de empezar a hablar de su infancia, sus padres, cómo conoció por primera vez Tucker y Sam. Cómo odiaba la Navidad y luego le volvió a gustar después de hacer algo que Danny no le contó.  
Una vez hecho esto. Danny le entregó a Dash su cuaderno y marcó en un círculo las cosas que estaba bien hablar y Danny hizo lo mismo, pero poniendo algunas marcas en su laptop.  
"Bueno, supongo que debería irme entonces." Danny dijo, luego se puso de pie, para después recoger sus cosas.  
"Danny." Mencionó Dash, lo que le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, Danny nunca había escuchado a Dash llamarlo por su nombre.  
"¿Qué pasa, Dash?"  
"Conozco tu secreto Danny."  
Una vez que dijo esto, Danny se puso nervioso. "¿Sabe que soy un fantasma?, ¿Cuándo y cómo pudo haberse enterado?”  
"¿Qué secreto?"  
"Sé que eres gay, Danny." Danny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque su secreto fantasmal seguía intacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el atleta había dicho, se quedó helado.  
"¿Cómo sabe que soy gay ni siquiera he dicho a mis padres todavía?”, Danny pensó mientras lentamente dirigió la mirada al más alto.  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Danny cuestionó, mirando hacia abajo, a sus pies.  
"Te vi abrazando a mi chaqueta en el vestuario".Dash respondió cuando comenzó a contar su historia.  
Dash gimió mientras giraba su cuello para destensar un poco sus músculos del cuello, mientras caminaba a los vestuarios para tomar una ducha antes de que el resto del equipo terminara, y llegaran a reunirse ahí.  
Al entrar en la habitación, oyó el sonido de alguien jadeando, confundido porque nadie más debería estar ahí, aparte del equipo de fútbol a esa hora del día. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, hasta su casillero.  
El ruido se hizo más fuerte al acercarse,echó un vistazo por la esquina y pudo verlo, Danny Fenton, apoyado en su casillero jadeando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba masturbando con su chamarra de piel en una mano.  
"Dash!" Gritó Danny cuando se vino con fuerza sobre su estómago. Dash observaba mientras sentía una presión en sus pantalones. Dash rápidamente se escondió cuando oyó que Danny empezaba a moverse y una vez que él se había ido, rápidamente huyó a las duchas para masturbarse.  
Gritando el nombre de Danny cuando se vino con fuerza contra el piso de las duchas.  
“¿Entonces, te gusto?” Preguntó Danny mientras veía al deportista con ojos esos ojos azules, esperando que Dash no se alejara de él.  
“¡Pero claro!”. Dijo Dash mientras miraba a Danny, y lo atrajo hacia él para depositarle un inocente beso.

**Author's Note:**

> ESP: Hola a todos, cómo se habrán dado cuenta la historia original pertenece a "kiddiluna", quien amablemente me permitió traducir su magnífico trabajo para el fandom hispanohablante, espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen si ven el original y notan algunas frases un poco modificadas, pero bueno, como entenderán, además de traducir, me vi en la tarea de adaptar la historia para que tuviera sentido.
> 
> ENG: Hi everybody!  
> As you may have noticed, the credits for the original story belongs to "kiddiluna", who kindly allowed me to translate his/her amazing work for the Spanish-speaking fandom, I hope you enjoy and please excuse me if you look at the original and notice some phrases a bit modified, but hey, as you will understand, besides translating, I found myself obliged to adapt the story to make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> And once again, thank you kiddiluna, and thank's for your patience, it took me more time than thought, but I've did it.


End file.
